1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine, which has an improved structure to increase the aesthetic appearance and emotional quality of a detergent container, and a drawer assembly of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, washing machines are divided into a pulsator washing machine, which rotates washing water and laundry using a pulsator rotatably installed on the bottom of the inside of a tub to achieve washing of the laundry, an agitator washing machine, which agitates washing water and laundry using an agitator protruding from the center of the inside of a tub to achieve washing of the laundry, and a drum washing machine, which repeats raising and dropping of laundry by rotating a drum containing the laundry to achieve washing of the laundry.
As described above, there are various kinds of washing machines, and each of all kinds of washing machine includes a drawer assembly to mix a detergent with washing water and supply the mixture to a washing chamber.
The drawer assembly includes a housing, which is typically installed in the front region of the upper portion of a main body of a washing machine and is provided with an opened front surface, and a detergent container, which comes into or out of the inside of the housing through the opened front surface of the housing in a drawer type.